


May I Leave You In Love And Peace

by afteriwake



Series: The Plans Of Fae And Molly [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Developing Mycroft Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Fae Mycroft Holmes, Floating - Freeform, Forehead Kisses, Goodbyes, Human Molly Hooper, Interspecies Romance, POV Molly, POV Molly Hooper, Second Kiss, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Molly Hooper, Tender Mycroft Holmes, Tenderness, tender kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: After a fruitless search for his and Sherlock's sister in London, Mycroft has to go back to the realm of the fae, and he and Molly share a tender good-bye.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: The Plans Of Fae And Molly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447243
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	May I Leave You In Love And Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> Finally updating some of my series now! This is an answer to a prompt from **Dreamin** , which went " _write a kiss goodbye -- Mollcroft_."

They spent a week looking for the sister, but it was a fruitless task. London was a huge city, and humans had a grasp of the underground that confounded Molly. But the fae...they made it an art of hiding in the open. Sherlock never made much noise about hiding, but she had the feeling had he really been serious about losing himself in London before she’d saved him, Mycroft never would have found him.

But the task of finding their sister was going to have to go by the wayside as the King’s health took precedence. With Sherlock being banished he wouldn’t get to go back to the realm of the fae, by she and Mycroft could come and go freely. Sherlock wasn’t strong enough to protect himself yet, though, so for now, Mycroft would go back to get news and see if Molly needed to come now or if it could wait a bit longer while they looked for Eurus and her Unseelie lover.

Lover...that wasn’t _quite_ what Mycroft was to her, as the most physical their relationship had gotten was the kiss that caused them to float in the air, a shared bed where they simply slept, and physical touches here and there with a few cheek kisses thrown in. But she had come to the realization that there was a relationship brewing between them. She’d gone back to the ER and confirmed it to her co-workers with a smile on her face.

But she wasn’t sure how long his trip would take. Mycroft had to be careful who he talked to, because if it came out that he was beginning a relationship with the human boon giver and was collaborating with the Errant Prince? His life was in danger from more than just his sister.

The night before he was going to leave he was on her sofa and she was curled up in his embrace. They were watching a film, or rather she was. She was sure it made little sense to Mycroft, but it allowed them an excuse to be close so he relished it as much as she did. But she was getting tired and he was aiming to go at midnight. She wanted to stay awake to give him a proper send-off, but with crazy shifts and trying to track down Eurus, she was utterly exhausted. Sherlock had enough strength to protect her home with the wards in place for twenty-four hours, and she was going to use the time to rest and gather her strength.

Finally, the movie ended and he nudged her up. “I need to go,” he said softly. “I’ll be careful, and I will come back as soon as I possibly can.”

“I know,” she said, yawning before reaching up to touch his face. “I’ll rest and get as close to full strength as I can.”

“And you’ll keep my brother safe?”

“As long as he doesn’t drive me crazy in the process.”

Mycroft chuckled. “That’s always a possibility.” He caressed her cheek softly. “I know we haven’t kissed in days, but I would like one for good luck, I suppose.”

“As long as we don’t float again. I can’t stand heights.”

“If we do, I’ll keep you safe,” Mycroft said. “I’ll always keep you safe, I vow.” 

She shivered. A fae vow was a powerful thing and not given lightly. Whatever she considered the seriousness of their relationship, he felt the same way. It was important to them both, she realized as she leaned in, and that would mean something from here on out.

Her lips touched his and almost without hesitation she melted into the kiss, losing herself in the sensations. Her eyes were shut and he leaned in, embracing her tightly. She felt the seat of the sofa disappear from under her but she didn’t care at the moment. It felt so heavenly to kiss him, even if it was a good-bye kiss.

When they pulled apart she could feel nothing under her for a moment and she kept her eyes shut, clinging to him, and then she felt the cushions underneath. She was loathed to let go but she knew he needed to go, but he surprised her by shifting his hold on her and picking her up, carrying her to bed. He managed with a bit of difficulty to pull the quilt back and set her down, then covered her up and kissed her forehead. “I’ll be back soon,” he said, and then there was a flutter and she could feel his presence was no longer in the room. But she was so tired she sank into a deep restorative sleep, the taste of his lips on hers as she slept.


End file.
